What Happened to You?
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Even after all that you've done, I still love you, Germany. -WWII fic, Germany/Italy-


**What Happened to You?**

**A Germany x Italy fic**

_I don't know who you are anymore, Germany. _

Italy watched in silent horror as the soldiers threw the dead bodies into careless piles, each person's face telling a different story of horror and pain. These people were innocent of any wrongdoings…so why were they killed? Italy glanced at his brother, who stood beside him in equal silence. Romano was shaking his head in disbelief, watching as the piles of bodies grew in size and quantity. Italy's eyes returned their attention to the piles as well, making note of every young child that was thrown in as well, their arms and legs twisted at strange angles.

"That sick bastard," Romano whispered dryly, breaking their uneasy silence. "These people did nothing. They didn't deserve this… Nobody deserves this." Romano suddenly gave a small heartbroken sob, burying his face in his hands.

"B-Brother?" Italy asked, his hands shakily rubbing small circles on Romano's back in a failing effort to calm him. "Don't cry… I'm sure that Germany will stop doing this soon. He must have a perfectly good reason for all of this, so please don't cry!" Tears of frustration and other emotions began to drip from Italy's eyes.

"A reason?" Romano suddenly snapped back up, shoving his younger brother away from him. He shook his head in disbelief and anger, glaring at Italy with all the dignity he had left. "After seeing all this, you _still_ believe Germany is doing what he's doing for the good of Europe and the rest of the world? You think that this"—Romano lifted a hand and waved it in the direction of the corpses—"is what a good person does? A good person doesn't murder thousands of people because of their race, religion, or what they do for a living! Germany is treating human life like it's nothing! These people aren't vermin, and they shouldn't be killed like vermin! Why did you drag me into this? You joined because of your beloved Germany, but what about me? I don't want to be remembered for being a part of this!"

Romano began to cry again as a line of people, young and old, were lead into the gas chamber near them. "They don't deserve this…!"

Italy shut his eyes. He never meant to involve Romano in all of this. Romano didn't want to be dragged into this, and yet for selfish reasons, he was.

"I'm sorry," Italy whispered.

**~o~*~o~*~o~**

_What happened to the old you? You're not the one I fell in love with anymore._

"Why are you helping him, Italy?"

Italy gave a small cry of fear as he turned to see England standing behind him, a cold expression on his face. "E-England!" Italy yelped, backing away in case England tried to attack. "W-What are you doing here? Don't hurt me! I have relatives living in England! Your food has always been delicious, so don't hurt me!"

England rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You bloody idiot, I am not here to attack you, although I really should be. Instead, I need to ask you something. Try anything and I _will_ capture you, so be smart, you git." He lifted his arms from his sides to prove that he came without weapons, then let them drop back to his sides, an empty look in his eyes. "So, Italy, tell me… Why are you helping Germany, Italy? Did he bribe you or something? Did he scare you into it?"

Surprised, Italy didn't know what to say. What was the real answer to the question? Italy didn't know anymore. He joined in with Germany because he loved him, and he wanted him to succeed in whatever he did. But now… Italy chewed his lip and shook his head sadly, then looked back up to meet with England's eyes. "What would you do if you were in my position, and America was in Germany's? What would you do, England?" England fell silent, staring at the ground, as if he was trying to come up with an answer.

"I'd want him to be happy…"

Italy bit his lip. "Even if it means to hurt the innocent and weak…?"

"…I understand, Italy. But you know, the others won't understand. Poland won't understand. France won't understand. The people that Germany has massacred won't understand. You have to find a way to get out of this, or at least talk sense into Germany. If you don't, you'll be punished as well."

Italy wiped his eyes, not surprised to find tears streaming down his face.

**~o~*~o~*~o~**

_The malice of your leaders has filled you, Germany. You've been consumed, and I can't do anything but watch as you plunge in further. Why am I so useless? Why am I so weak?_

Germany stood over Prussia, his eyes darkened in anger. "Take it back, Bruder. Take it back, and I won't have to punish you for your words." The darkness in his voice traveled down the hallway and rang in Italy's ears. Silently, Italy hurried in that direction, stopping to stand behind one of the walls. He peeked out to watch and listen, his presence not known by the two Germans.

"West, what the fuck has happened to you?" Prussia hissed, picking himself up off the ground. He staggered to his feet, glaring at his younger brother. "I didn't raise you to be like this. I didn't raise you to be a monster like this." The Prussian gritted his teeth, as Germany did not even look fazed by his remark. In his anger, Prussia shoved Germany, growling dangerously. "What the fuck, West? What happened to my little brother?! You're sure as hell not him!"

Germany's eyes became cold. "Take it back."

"What, what I said about you?"

Germany sighed in irritation. "_No,_" he hissed icily, "I mean take back what you said about the Führer. You do not insult him like that, Bruder!" Prussia glared at Germany and shook his head, showing further defiance to the demand. Italy shut his eyes tightly and hoped that Germany would not hit Prussia…

"You're lucky that I'm going to spare you," Germany snarled. "If you were anyone else, you'd be screaming out apologies during your torture."

Prussia chuckled darkly and began to walk away. Italy, his eyes shut tightly, did not notice that Prussia was now standing beside him, looking at him in pity. "Hey, Italy," Prussia whispered softly, so Germany could not hear them, "You have to get out of this shit. If he's being like this to me, he won't show you any mercy either."

Italy smiled bitterly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I know."

**~o~*~o~*~o~**

_Are you—the real you—watching me from somewhere else? Are you smiling and laughing, your eyes bright and warm like they always have been? _

Italy trembled like a leaf as Germany approached him, his eyes dark once again. _He knows,_ Italy thought, _He heard and now he's going to hurt me too. _Italy wished he could disappear. He hated Germany looking at him like that—a cold and angered glare. It hurt more than anything else. "Italy," Germany growled when he finally reached him, "What the hell? I wake up this morning to find out that you're backing out? Are you really so scared of getting hurt that you leave the Axis to help out the Allies?! I thought I could trust you!" Germany was yelling. Italy cringed, feeling Germany's angry words pierce him deeper than any bullet or blade. "Why!? Why are you backing out now? Didn't I already tell you that you're going to be safe!? Wha—!"

"NO!" Italy suddenly screamed out, falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head, his mind telling him to say different things all at once. He couldn't stand this anymore. "…I don't know who you are anymore… Y-You're hurting…you're killing… Everyone is suffering because of you, Germany! I can't…I…I…I just c-can't…" Italy looked up at Germany through blurry eyes, tears falling without regret. "You know… I was the once that convinced _Il Duce_ to join you and your leader. I wanted to see you happy…but you're never happy anymore. You're always angry!"

Germany looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise. Emotion other than anger and malice filled his eyes for the first time in years. His fingers flexed uneasily at his sides, his lips pressed together in a thin, worried line. "Why, Italy?"

Italy wiped his eyes. "I…I love…No; I _loved_ you. But you've become a monster, and I…I can't love you like this. Not like this. Germany, you're loosing the war, and I know that you're going to angry again… Ve, I followed everyone's advice…"

"Everyone's…?"

"Brother, England, Prussia…"

Germany looked away. "You do know that I cannot show you mercy because you were once my ally."

Italy quickly turned, stood up quickly, and ran as fast as he could.

The Germany he loved was gone.

**~o~*~o~*~o~**

_Hey, are you still mad at me? It's been so long—all I can think about is your warm eyes and smile. Are they warm now, or are they cold and empty still? _

Italy sat quietly in his house, sitting at the kitchen table without moving except for the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. This was a ritual for Italy. Everyday, he would sit at the table, sulking and moping about the events that took place during WWII.

That was 15 years ago.

Italy was part of the UN, but Germany wasn't yet. He couldn't talk to him there, even if Germany did want to talk to him. Germany had been avoiding him for the past 15 years, most likely because he backed out of the Axis when Germany needed him the most. _I bet Germany blames me for his loss,_ Italy thought with a whimper. The only way Italy knew what was going on with Germany was through Prussia, who updated Italy about him weekly, as well as give him a comforting hug to calm him.

"Hey, would you stop sulking like that? It's annoying."

Italy looked up to see Romano entering the room, his face streaked with dirt and sweat. "Ve, did you go out to garden?" Stupid question. Italy chewed his lip, waiting for Romano to snap at him for asking such a dumb question. But he wanted him to yell—it reminded him of Germany. Italy missed Germany's lectures about behavior and battle tactics, as well as the occasional scolding that showed he did care. Where did all that go? Italy held his breath, waiting for Romano to yell. _Yell at me. Call me strange. Tell me that I'm weird. Anything…_

Romano paused. "Yeah," he mumbled in reply. "I was out tending to the tomatoes and stuff. Maybe you can help me out next time, damn it."

"You don't need to force yourself to be calm for me. I can handle being yelled at," Italy protested silently. "I like being yelled at. I'm used to it, after all." He got up out of his seat and headed towards the front door. Romano followed him, concerned. "Hey, where are you going?"

Italy smiled. "I'm going to get ingredients so I can make some pasta~! Ne, should I make some gelato for dessert? We should eat a lot tonight, because you worked hard by yourself today!" Italy watched happily as Romano smiled too, his eyes filling with happiness. "Alright then! I'll start making the sauce, idiot, and you make the noodles. Make sure to buy the right kind of flour this time." Romano chuckled to himself as he went upstairs to wash off and change into clean clothes.

"I wonder what Germany is doing right now…."

**~o~*~o~*~o~**

_I love you so much, that it hurts. But now that we share this delightful pain, I'm not sad anymore. I missed you, and I'm glad you're back. _

Italy stared at the person he bumped into.

If he knew that he was going to bump into Germany at this supermarket today, he would have stayed inside his house all day. Germany was looking at him, equally surprised to see the Italian. "I-Italy? Long time no see," Germany mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. He clutched the store basket tightly in his hands, his eyes not meeting Italy's. "So, how have you been? Good, I hope…"

Italy looked down at his own feet, wondering why Germany was even talking to him. Didn't he hate him? Where was the cold glare he was expecting? Italy chewed his lip uneasily. "I've been doing fine… Ve… Um, Germany?" Italy looked at Germany and shifted his stance uncomfortably. Memories began to flash through his mind—the screaming, the deaths, the camps, gunfire, the explosions, the corpses piled up, the cold and dark look Germany gave everyone—but did not stop him from speaking out. "Germany, are you still mad at me for what I did back….back then? Do you hate me for it?"

Germany blinked in surprise. "W-What kind of question is that?" He blushed, but did not pull his eyes away from Italy's. "I already told you once before that I don't hate you. Why do you keep on asking me that question, Italy?"

Italy could feel hope rise inside of him. "So…So you're not mad at me for leaving you then? You don't hate me?" The Italian's voice regained it's joy, and a large smile formed on is face. "Germany likes me, then?" Wait. Italy suddenly blushed and looked away as memories began to flood into his mind again—he had confessed back then, too. He had told Germany he loved him, and Germany probably found it creepy and weird. What if Germany didn't…didn't go that way? What if he didn't want a relationship with a male? Italy trembled slightly, as if it was cold. "I…I should leave now…"

"No!"

Italy blinked in surprise as Germany stepped closer to him. "I-Italy…I remember what you said to me that day…you told me that you loved me the way I was. You said that you didn't love what I had become, though… Er," Germany paused to sigh, "…How should I say this? Um, I…I also have loved you for a long time…"—he dropped the basket to the floor and placed his hands gently on Italy's shoulders—"…T-That is why…. I love you, Italy, and I hope that you still feel the same way. I've changed. I'm not like how I was anymore. I know I was horrible, and that my leader was horrible, but that has all changed. I'm trying to patch my relationship with everyone else, Italy. Please, please let me patch everything up with you."

"Germany… I…."

"Yes?"

Italy suddenly pulled himself into Germany's arms, crying softly into his shoulders. "I love you, Germany…!"

They were aware of the fact that they were in a public supermarket, but frankly, they didn't give a damn about that. All that mattered was that they were together again, and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

**_~Omake~_**

"God fucking damn it!!"

"Eh? Brother, is something wrong??"

Romano turned to Italy, his face red as a tomato. "S-Shut up! It's your damn fault! Why did you invite that German bastard over here for dinner, with that damn Prussia with him!? Spain is already here, so we don't need three morons eating with us!"

Italy pouted. "Ve…But you said I could invite them over…."

"WHEN DID I FUCKING SAY THAT!!?"

Ludwig suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking in with a concerned look. "Excuse me, but is there a problem? I'd be happy to help wit—."

"You're the goddamn problem!" Romano snapped, throwing a wooden spoon towards Ludwig. Ludwig dodged it quickly, already used to Romano's sudden mood swings. "Hey, what did I do this time? Italy, can you calm him down? The last thing we need is Bruder seeing a quarrel and getting involved." Ludwig disappeared from the doorway.

Italy turned to Romano and pouted again. "Can't you try to be nice to my boyfriend?"

"CHIGI! I HATE THAT BASTARD!!"

"Hey, don't insult the Awesome Me's brother!"

"Bruder, don't get involved…."

"Romano, don't get so mad~!"

"Butt out, Spain! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME COOK, DAMN IT!!"

* * *

**September 1, 1939 - Germany started World War II by invading Poland**

**September 3, 1939 – England and France declare war against Germany**

**April 9, 1940 – Germany defeats Poland**

**June 10, 1940 – Italy joined the Axis and became an ally of Germany**

**June 22, 1940 – France signed an armistice with Germany, providing the Nazis with control of the northern part of the country and permitted the establishment of a collaborationist regime in the south**

**December 7, 1941 – Japan bombs Pearl Harbor, resulting in America joining the Allies to fight against Japan**

**December 11, 1941 – Germany and Italy declare war on America**

**September 8, 1943 – Italy surrendered and negotiated a treaty with America and England**

**May 7, 1945 – Germany surrenders to the Allies**

**1945 – The UN was formed after the end of WWII**

**1955 – Italy joins the UN**

**1973 – Germany joins the UN**

**In truth, many Prussians did not support Hitler and his actions. Also, the Italians did give in to the Anglo-American forces, but Mussolini was rescued by German forces in September and established (under German supervision) a neo-Fascist puppet regime in northern Italy. German troops continued to hold northern Italy until surrendering their stations on May 2, 1945.**

**Man, this took a while to write! I decided to write a WWII fic centering around Germany/Italy, and yes, I couldn't resist throwing in a small amount of USUK. Since the story was filled with angst, I made an omake with some humor in it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! This took me two hours to write! Please review.**

**Sources:**

**http://www (dot) ushmm (dot) org**

**It's a great site. If you wish to check it out, remove the (dot)s and place an actual period there, also remove the spaces.**

**I do not own Hetalia!**


End file.
